Many different types of bone deformities can be corrected using external fixation systems to perform the distraction osteogenesis process. For example, an Ilizarov device or similar external fixation system may be used. Such systems generally use rings also designated as fixation plates connected by threaded rods or struts with nuts for manipulation, angulation, and translation of the length discrepancies of bones. The nuts that are used to adjust the length of the struts are generally manually adjusted by the patient with a wrench or by hand to change the positions of the rings and/or percutaneous fixation components.
As the position adjustments of the components are made where the nuts are secured, it can be difficult for the patient to make the required daily adjustments with consideration of stable fixation in mind. Other devices use different techniques to adjust the effective length of the struts or rods but all must be adjusted somewhere between the ends thereof. The devices generally offer limited access for the patient. Because the adjustments are often a daily task for the patient, easier access to the frame adjustment points would be a significant advantage.
In particular there is a need for a patient to receive feedback concerning the quantity of the actuation made in order to gain knowledge about the adjustment for each of the struts. Furthermore, there is a need for having an actuation member of a strut used to change the orientation of the fixation plates with respect to one another to be in a user-friendly position for the user.